Warmth
by Takari-san
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 6 thanks for everyone's support, it's been great... When the warmth of hot chocolate isn’t enough, you can feel warm with the one you love.
1. Chapter One

**Warmth**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

_When the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warm with the one you love. __J___

****

Anna's POV

Brushing of the cold snowflake that landed on my bare shoulder, I continued to walk aimlessly – not caring if the cold would soon consume me. Though it was tiring; walking around smoke-filled city of Tokyo, I pushed my feet to move forward even if it aches or throbs in complaint. I just managed to sneak out of the house wearing this – Yoh was reluctant to make me go like this but Yoh, he could never say no to a direct order from me.

_Yoh… who was he to me anyway?_

_He's my fiancé, I know that… but do I care for him… in that way?_ My usually even face turned red in embarrassment. Though no one was hearing me I felt somewhat awkward to even think about my fiancé…

His laidback and calm face never failed to irritate me but in a way it impresses me as well. It was amazing how he could make such good friends and such. It always scares his friends when I order him around and probably scares them more when I start ordering them around. I could name all of his friends… Water meat bun, the arrogant Tao, the idiot tribes-boy, Doctor Faust, Hopeless and Worthless comedian Chocolove, Amidamaru, Ryu; who seemingly has a crush on him and is gay, Lyserg and some others – they are too much to mention. Even if they are somewhat a crazy bunch of people, it amazes me how they always stick together.

He's always a gentleman and gentle too… wait, aren't gentlemen supposedly gentle? It is in the word already… He is kind, he may not be the perfect Shaman but he has the perfect heart. I remember the time he has beaten Hao and the reason he did was because of his heart, and I guess he is also Shaman King because of that. His heart though can do much more than that. His heart melted most of the ice in this itako's heart… dakedo I can't tell him that. I don't want to tell him that. I don't need to tell him that.

_He's my fiancé… we'll get married anyway; there's no need to think of such pointless things. _I thought pushing away the flooding thoughts of my warm-hearted and laidback fiancé and focusing more on thinking of what to buy Master Yohmei and Mistress Kino for Christmas. I just sent Yoh to try and find good and affordable bargains, demo knowing Yoh he wouldn't be able to buy anything at all. Ah… the hustles of Christmas shopping.

I slowly made my walk home. Not really rushing like others would do; I like snow… it felt wonderful. Though I was already somewhat dizzy and weak I still slowly made my way home not minding the odd looks on the passersby when they saw me wearing a simple sleeveless black dress in winter.

"Is that you my beloved sister-in-law?" a familiar voice greeted as I instinctively turned around to see the familiar smiling face of the emotionless and not to mention heartless Hao Asakura.

"What are you doing here, Hao?" I asked him coldly.

"You shouldn't treat your brother-in-law badly…" Hao taunted me a little ignoring my question.

"You're more like my 'great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather-in-law'" I replied sarcastically.

"Ouch… I don't look that old, do I?" he said in his familiar taunting smile.

"As a matter of fact you do." I replied calmly.

"Tsk, tsk. Why do you have such an attitude problem?"

"Ask God, He made me this way."

"Really now? Would God really make someone who dare opposes the great Hao Asakura?"

"You must be stupid then… everyone opposes you."

"You hurt me so." He said still grinning pretending to get hurt. I looked at him for a second, he looks so much like Yoh; their features - their everything… yet they act so differently.

"S-Sure… so what are you doing? Are you thinking of ways to regain the Shaman King throne? Or are you now reduced to a street side bum?" I asked in some sort of insult way as well.

"Actually, I was laughing at how pitiful humans were – they celebrate such a thing as Christmas but don't see the suffering around us. Christmas is yet another irony the world has, do you know that?"

"You're the biggest irony Hao, you smile like that but in truth you hate the world and everything around you."

"I don't hate you, right; my precious itako?"

"Don't ever brand me as yours…"

"Have I hit a nerve?"

"No… I would never let you."

"But really my sister-in-law… it is true that Christmas is but a mockery. It's just an excuse for people to buy gifts to show of their personal wealth… humans." Hao sighed.

"Some people think differently from you… Hao Asakura."

"That counts you, am I correct?"

"I believe so..." I turned around about to walk away when he brought me closer to him, "What is it?" I said my voice not showing any signs of weakness.

"Say hi to Yoh for me…" he smiled before letting go and walking away as well, "and don't forget to send me wedding invitations, I am eagerly awaiting your wedding, can I be best man?"

"In your dreams probably…" I said as he stifled a laugh and went on with his life – consisting of trying to regain the throne of Shaman King, irritating others and of course insult and want to kill human beings.

_One of the things I would never understand in this world is Hao Asakura… _and yet again I made my way to go back home - to where Yoh would be coming home to as well.

*******

And here I am; standing just a few meters from my home yet I can't move my muscles any longer. Maybe Yoh was right, maybe I shouldn't have worn such clothes on a winter day. However, Anna Kyouyama never admits her mistakes…

My vision began to blur and soon I fell down to the cold, cold ground.

"Anna!" I heard a worried voice.

"What happened?" I asked wondering why the hell I was lying down on the sidewalk near my home.

"Anna… I'm so glad you're safe." I fluttered my eyes open to see the smiling face of my fiancé, Yoh Asakura.

"Why am I here?" I managed to say, not showing him any sort of weakness as I still tried to stand up.

"Anna… don't, you look sick, I'll take you inside, okay?" Yoh told me planning to carry me on his back and bring me home.

"I can do it myself." I said pushing the ground to help me get up but ended up slipping and falling back down the ground but Yoh cushioned me and I remained safe. I didn't want to look weak and I am not weak but seeing myself now... I ignored the stares we were getting from the passersby. Yoh on the other hand would not give in and still wanted him to carry me.

"Dakedo… Anna, you might fall down…" Yoh said and he seemed to be ready to give hundreds more reasons just as long as I would agree for him to carry me.

"I don't care." I said with every ounce of my pride.

"Anna, please?" Yoh pleaded on his knees as the crowd that was watching us looked at Yoh with amused looks on their faces.

_I looked at him for a while, he can sacrifice his pride for me but I still don't agree with him. Yet, when I look at him like this I just can't decline._

I slowly nodded and his usual laidback smile spreading back to his face. I slightly smiled myself before I lay myself on Yoh's back, even if it was cold somehow when I laid myself on his back and sudden surge of warmth entered me…

_Yoh… you bring out the oddest things in me…_

I soon fell asleep the coldness making me slumber, the warmth making me feel secured.

**_Tsuzuku_**

****

Takari-san's Notes:

I know the beginning quote was pointless in this chapter but it would be more clear in the next few chapters; just wait for the next few ones ^^. Gomen if Anna was OOC, it's really my first time to use Anna like that and of course make a Yona that centers on the two of them. I usually make it a side-couple alone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Warmth**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

_When the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warm with the one you love. __J___

Takari-san: I hope you forgive for the semi-late update… --;;

Yoh's POV

I smiled softly as Anna finally agreed to let me carry her home, and in the mid of this short walk she managed to fall asleep – slumber peacefully; my back as her bed. I smiled gently as I entered our home, our soon to be Onsen if things go according to her plan; of course, things always went the way she wanted it. I would never allow it - that Anna's wish would not come true, never.

I laid her down our couch and was soon approached by my power spirit, friend and partner all in one, Amidamaru. He had a worried expression on his face; he seemed to be worried of Anna's welfare. I was too actually.

"Yoh-dono… is Anna-okami alright?" Amidamaru, as a spirit ball asked me; he was floating on top of Anna, worrying if she was alright.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Anna was just out in the cold too much, she'll be alright." I said as I made my way to my bedroom and Amidamaru followed me.

"Are you sure? It is rare Anna-okami collapses like that… actually a never, until a while ago." The worried Amidamaru said as I opened our closet.

"Anna is human too, she's not immortal Amidamaru." I grinned as I took out a blanket and of course a fresh set of clothes though I wonder how I'll manage to put that on her and quickly exited the room, Amidamaru right behind me.

"We better get her warmed up; I'll call Ryu-san to tell him to take care of the house." Amidamaru noted as he was about to go to the direction of the phone, which actually was a gift from Manta when I was out in America for the Shaman Fight three two years ago.

"Iie… no need to bother him. He is with his friends buying gifts." I smiled and stopped Amidamaru, "I will take care of the house myself, I'm sixteen already. I can do this myself Amidamaru…" I told him as I paused for a while…

"What's wrong Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked I suddenly stopped.

"Well, her clothes…" I managed to say; my cheeks flushed.

"Yoh-dono, you're her fiancé, you can do it…" the spirit told me encouragingly.

"Dakedo… this is Anna and..." I said slowly.

"Would you rather have some other man do it?" the spirit asked me.

"No, of course not…" I coughed, "alright… but I don't need to change her…" another cough, "undergarments, correct?" I finished with red cheeks.

"Did it get hit by the snow?" Amidamaru asked me.

"Iie… n-no…" I managed to say knowing that if it did and I did change her clothes – all of her clothes that she will live but I would die.

"Ne, Yoh-dono… we can always ask the ghosts here to changed her, I mean… some of them are women and if they do you would have to… though you would need to hyou gattai." The spirit said thoughtfully as I lit up and looked at him as if he was the smartest spirit ever…

_But then__, I would still feel it, see it and all those other things… My cheeks reddened even more._

"You can always leave it to the ghost Yoh-dono, let her take over for a while, if ever it doesn't want to get out then I'll fight you or maybe call Ren-sama." Amidamaru grinned.

I nodded as the old okami of the onsen's ghost appeared due to the call of Amidamaru.

*******

I opened my eyes to find Amidamaru grinning at me.

"Is it over?" I asked him finding Anna newly dressed, "I guess so, ne?" I wrapped the sleeping Anna with the blanket I took from my room with her new clothes, even when newly dressed she still seems cold.

"Hai Yoh-dono… but let's call Tamao at least so Anna-okami can have a proper meal." Amidamaru told me and I almost agreed until I remembered that Tamao was on her way to the mountains already.

"We can't" I sighed inwardly, "She went to the mountains, remember? She's going to spend Christmas with Horo Horo as Pilica-chan is going to spend it with the Tao's… After all Pilica is Ren's fiancée now and Tamao and Horo Horo are an item."

"Oh yeah… what are we going to do, Yoh-dono? Calling Ren and Pilica are pointless since Ren can't cook and what I have heard from Horo Horo is that Pilica's cooking if horrible!" the spirit mourned.

"Jun?" I thought for a while, "but who knows what Ren would think if we invite his sister over…"

"How about Lyserg or Jeanne?" the spirit managed to name.

"Amidamaru, they're in Europe!" I told him and again the two of us was back to brainstorming.

"Chocolove or Manta?" the spirit continued to name names.

"Chocolove can't cook, and he's in America." I sighed, "Manta on the other hand is currently out of town for a chess tournament, don't you remember? He said he'd be back by tomorrow."

"Oh yes… I remember, but who are we going to call then?" the spirit looked at me about to give up.

"How about…" I said slowly as I tapped my chin.

"Who is it Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru said intently.

"Hao…" I said softly then looked at Anna, even sleeping she managed to wince at the name. I think she'll turn even sicker with him here.

"Iie, Anna-okami hates him." The spirit shook his head vigorously.

"I know…" I sighed, "I guess it's just you and me then."

"Hai…" the spirit replied looking at Anna worriedly.

"Don't worry Amidamaru… It'll be alright… It always does." I grinned as I went to the direction of the kitchen, "Watch over Anna for me…"

"Hai… what are you going to do?" the spirit asked.

"I'm going to make what anyone needs in winter…" I replied with my usual grin.

Amidamaru looked at me questioningly.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate…" I said giving a hearty laugh in which he joined in to but we stopped as Anna seemed to shake in the cold and stir at the sound.

"Watch over her and call me if anything happens." I said as I watched Anna, a worried look spreading to my usually happy-go-lucky and calm face.

Amidamaru gave a firm nod.

********

I hummed softly as I gathered the ingredients for the drink I was supposed to make. I slowly remembered some events that day that can make me laugh…

_Horo Horo looked at me disappointedly, he was already on his way to the mountains and Ren, Pilica and I were accompanying Horo and Tamao before they left._

_"I can't believe you Yoh, you've been engaged with her and you still haven't reached first base?" Horo tsked as they were all in a fast food joint; in just a few minutes Horo Horo and Tamao would be off and Pilica and Ren are officially allowed to do what they want, freely – meaning there was no over-protective onii-chan to tear them apart._

_Simultaneous coughs were heard from those in the seats except Horo and me._

_"Horo-kun, keep quiet… we're in a public place." Tamao told him as she tried fighting of the blush from her cheeks._

_"First base?"__ I asked him totally oblivious to what that meant._

_"Honestly… you don't know what that is?" Ren looked at me amazed._

_"What are you guys talking about?" I asked Ren as Horo suddenly interjected._

_"Tamao, what's wrong with telling with that and anyway I wasn't talking about Home Run or anything like that." Horo scowled at Tamao who apparently kicked him softly._

_This time he was karate-kicked by his sister._

_"Ouch, can't you people take a joke?" Horo Horo looked at his sister and koi._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked still not knowing what my four friends seem to be embarrassed of talking about, "Is it baseball?"_

_Horo Horo burst out laughing as the others just looked at me as if I was well… weird, and I guess I was if I didn't know what they were talking about and they were some of my closest friends and both Pilica and Tamao were younger than me, make me a note to ask this to Manta._

_"You really don't know Yoh?" Horo laughed, "And I thought you were the Shaman King and they were blessed with wisdom."_

_"What is it guys? Tell me…" I whined and I rarely whined, I looked at Tamao but she was busy at the moment as she tried to fight of her blush. Pilica was using every ounce of her self control not to hit her brother. And Ren, his usual blank face seemed amused; he doesn't seem to want to tell me though._

_"Okay Yoh, just for you…" Horo grinned as if he knew he was going to like my reaction, "It's kissing."_

_"Pardon me?" I nearly choked out what I was eating._

_"First base is kissing, second base is…" he was stopped from saying any further when Tamao covered his mouth._

_A blush made its way to my cheeks._

_"So you finally know…" Ren said still with that scary and weird amused look on his face._

_"Why did you ask me about that?" I looked at them oddly._

_"It's obvious that you haven't **ever** kissed your fiancée, do you know that?" Ren told me._

_"Yes, but what's the point with that?" I said totally naïve._

_"Make your move on her!" Horo shouted casually as the customers finally looked at them. Tamao sweatdropped and signaled to say nothing was going on while Pilica aimed to hit her brother again._

_My cheeks automatically flushed even more, if that was possible, "But… this is Anna we're talking about."_

_"He has his point you know…" shrugged Ren._

_"Yes, but she's still your fiancée." Horo replied._

_"But… I'm afraid that… that she might get mad…" I confessed._

_Horo started again on his 'fiancée' theory, "She's your fiancée, and so that means you're supposed to love each other, right?"_

_"But I'm afraid that Anna might not accept me, love me or reciprocate how I feel about her." I managed to mutter looking down at the what-now seemed interesting floor._

_"You're too stressed in your love-life Yoh…" Horo told him and for once everyone actually thought he was saying something meaningful when, "You might get your menopause early."_

_Everyone except me shot death-glares at him._

_"Just kidding… well, we better go now, Tamao." Horo smiled as he waved good-bye to his friends._

_"Hai… Ja, see you after Christmas!" Tamao bid good-bye._

_"Watch my sister Yoh! IF REN DOES ANYTHING…" Horo glared at Ren._

_"Hai…" I smiled, "Wait… before you leave… what's menopause?"_

_"Ask your fiancée Yoh… you'll find out. I think she already has it." Horo snickered._

_I just looked at him confused._

I wonder what menopause is… I finally finished with the hot chocolate and entered the living room where Anna seemed to be shaking because she was cold.

"Amidamaru, did anything happen?" I asked him as I lay two mugs of hot chocolate on the table.

"Iie, she's still shaking though… she looks very, very cold." The spirit replied.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her… you may take some rest and have fun with Mosuke now…" I smiled as I slowly raised Anna and sat down on the couch and let her down again; her head on my lap.

"Hai…" Amidamaru nodded and left. Maybe he knew I wanted to spend alone with Anna. My Anna…

I was left alone for a while then I began to play with Anna's hair. It was both nice and hurtful to see her this way. Nice, in a way that finally he can approach her and not become scared. And hurtful, because he was seeing his beloved suffer in the cold like this. I stroked her head gently as I remembered how I found her laying on the ground.

_I wonder what Horo meant a while ago… Oh well…_

_I looked at my wallet and saw that the money Anna entrusted me to buy gifts with was still left untouched. 'She's surely going to get mad' I thought. I tried finding something good to buy but then they all seemed expensive and out of Anna's taste…_

_I paused when I realized I was just a few steps away from home. I gulped and prepared myself for what Anna might do when I come home with nothing. I then saw a big crowd gathering near our home, they were looking at something intently, someone rather._

_I took a step forward and looked down as well and there I saw the face of my fiancée – she was down in the ground… apparently from the cold._

_DARN! I TOLD HER NOT TO WEAR THAT!_

_This was not the time to worry about that… I quickly rushed to her side…_

_"Anna!" I shouted as she began to stir._

I looked at Anna for a while, I'm glad she's only been down for a few moments when I got there… I wonder what I'd do if it was longer, way longer?

I'd probably kill myself.

I looked at her again but this time I noticed that she began to wake up...

"Yoh?" she said sleepily hugging the blanket she had for warmth tightly as with my assistance she sat up.

I smiled in relief, "Anna, do you want some hot chocolate?"

She looked at me for a while then nodded.

_Anna Kyouyama… no, Anna Asakura…__ I love you._

**_Tsuzuku_**

****

Takari-san: **R/R! **Damn, I'm hungry…

My stomach: *grumble* *grumble


	3. Chapter 3

**Warmth**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

_When the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warm with the one you love. __J___

Anna's POV

I fluttered my eyes open and soon found myself face to mug with a mug of hot chocolate. I looked up and there I found my fiancé, Yoh smiling at me. I first wondered why I was there; wrapped in a blanket, cold and warm at the same time. Then I remembered…

_Oh… yeah… that._

I blushed slightly and Yoh assisted me to sit down and in those wonderfully warm, calm and sweet ebony eyes of his there was a sign of relief; I wonder why… then I felt the cold engulf me once more and hugged the blanket wrapped over me tightly.

"Yoh…?" I managed to utter softly even if I was feeble.

"Anna, do you want some hot chocolate?" he smiled offering me a mug of hot chocolate.

I looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Here you go…" he grinned at me; he handed me a mug and I accepted feeling the warmth that it gave; my body was surely cold but just a touch of the mug and a sip from it made me feel warm – still cold, but not that much anymore…

"Thank you…" I looked down and found my clothes were… how do I say this? Changed, new, different… I think you get the point, "Yoh…" I said slowly glaring at him with my usual glare that can turn him into a puddle of water if and only if he was ice, or anything that can melt for that matter.

"What is it Anna? Is it not good enough?" Yoh bowed down in forgiveness, "I'm sorry… I did the best I could and…" I soon cut him of…

"Iie… it's not that." I told him shortly and he looked at me confused, "my clothes…" I managed to say when once again Yoh bowed his head seemingly blushing but that - that was surely just my imagination.

_Was he the one who changed my clothes? _My cheeks flushed, the thought of Yoh doing that - changing my clothing, I mean. It can only bring a blush to my cheeks, and these cheeks are the cheeks of Kyouyama Anna!

"Ah…" was all he said.

I glared at Yoh; he scratched his chin with a somewhat nervous grin.

"Actually Anna, I didn't do it… or maybe I did…" Yoh mumbled scratching his chin again.

"What do you mean by that?" I told giving Yoh my deadliest glare that can reduce him to a puddle of water if I wanted.

He squirmed in his position.

"Well… you see I used hyou gattai…" he looked at me then down at the ground.

"What do you mean? You asked Amidamaru to change me?" I looked shocked, of course I did; the thought of my fiancé picking his power spirit to change me instead of him is quite offensive. Coming from Yoh though, it could be gentlemanly. He respects me and I know that.

"Iie… since I was a guy and he was a guy and no one was around…" Yoh managed to stutter, "I asked the resident ghost to hyou gattai with me… she being female and all."

"I see," I said looking at Yoh seemingly proud and I was, really. He was such a gentleman and also so kind and I can undoubtedly exclaim in my mind that I am proud that I have a fiancé like him, in my mind anyway.

"Are you mad?" Yoh asked me, pleading evident in is eyes.

"Iie… not really… if you promise to train harder, I will forget about it." I told him wrapping the blanket around me tighter than a while ago.

"Hai!" Yoh saluted grinning happily.

I looked at Yoh; he was weird actually caring about how I felt… he did it for the better but he was afraid I didn't like it? He was so sweet, so gentlemanly, so adorable, so charming, so… so Yoh. He was a fiancé anyone could ever wish for - a man of anyone's dreams. In the beginning of this set marriage however, I never thought this. I wasn't anyone; I was Anna Kyouyama.

I first thought he was too soft, and he is really… but it's actually good. Gentleness like that is new, gentleness like that is admirable… especially in Yoh. He was lazy… but in truth he would do anything if he willed to, if he had to, if he needed to. He is a miracle worker; he can bring out new and sometimes even crazy things with anyone, even me. Yoh brought out things in me one could never know… love… is this it? Is this so-called love? Am I in love with Yoh?

_It's too early to tell…_

"Anna…?" Yoh asked me slowly as if something was bothering him…

"I was talking to Ren and the others before Horo Horo and Tamao left and something's been bothering me…" Yoh stuttered slowly and I saw the curious look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked fondly; it makes me wonder what Yoh is thinking about.

"What is menopause? Horo Horo was telling me about that if I got too stressed I'd get early menopause, but what is it really?" Yoh asked me; there doesn't seem to be any hint of deceitfulness here… he really doesn't know?  
  


I choked some of the hot chocolate I was drinking at this thought but Yoh didn't notice and continued.

"He said I should ask you and all… he said you knew and had it? What is it anyway?" he asked tapping his chin. Naïve, that's what Yoh is, _my Yoh._

I coughed and noted in my mind to murder that loudmouth Ainu when he gets back from the mountains, my mouth twitched but soon answered, "Men do not get menopause Yoh, only stressed old women do…"

"I see… so it was a joke…" Yoh said thoughtfully, "Then why did he tell me that you had it, you're not old Anna…"

I refrained myself from strangling Yoh, "It's a joke Yoh, a joke." I said glaring at him lethally as he sweatdropped. He must already be used to my lethal glares, from the day it was announced that we marry – the first time we met; I have been giving his this glare.

"I understand now!" Yoh said lightening up as if he was a kindergartener who learned something new.

I smiled weakly; it was surprising mind you. I rarely smile.

I just realized something, in the middle of this conversation with Yoh, I forgot all about the coldness I felt. I looked down to see that blanket was now thrown astray on the side of the couch. I quickly took it and wrapped it around me again; I was beginning to feel cold again… even dizzy…

Next thing I knew, I, Kyouyama Anna fainted for the second time that day…

*******

I fluttered my eyes open and right away I saw Yoh's worried face looking at me… it felt so cold…

"Anna, are you alright? You fainted a few moments ago… don't you feel well?" He interrogated me but I couldn't listen anymore… I felt so feeble… so un-Anna-like.

I wrapped myself in the blanket more – if it was ever still possible that is. I just looked at him and picked up the hot chocolate to sip. Yet now… it didn't seem to bring warmth to me any longer.

Yoh gestured to go closer to me and felt my forehead, "You have a fever… How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

I managed to say one word… "Cold…"

There was a part in my mind who just wanted to kill myself; I hate being vulnerable… and this… is vulnerable. That was the sane part of my mind. Another was enjoying every moment in which Yoh would come closer to me and show gestures of care. That was my unreasonable part of my mind that was doing nothing but LYING. RIGHT?

Yes, it was lying… Why would I care about Yoh being caring… to me… HE IS ALWAYS KIND. HE IS ALWAYS IRRITATINGLY KIND. I should put that in my mind always.

_I must not be charmed into his gentlemanly ways… for… for… he is always this way._

"Anna…" he said in confusion, "What should I do?"

I didn't reply… I was too busy shaking… like hell.

He looked as if he was a lost puppy and looked at me, to the ceiling, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to his hands, to his shirt and then back to me. "Don't get angry, ne Anna?" he said looking at me pleadingly.

I looked at him confusedly and managed to utter a soft, "About what?"

He then took me in his arms for an embrace… and just then I realized something…

_I realized that…_

_I love Yoh Asakura._

**_Tsuzuku_**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Warmth**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

_When the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warm with the one you love. __J___

Yoh's POV

I looked everywhere then my gaze went back to Anna; there was only one way I could think off… but…

Will Anna allow it?  
  
This was too urgent… I must… and with one final sigh I asked Anna pleadingly, "Don't get angry, ne Anna?"

She looked at me weakly; it bothers me too much to see her this way… "About what?" she uttered softly in confusion not knowing what I was planning, which was actually good.

I didn't reply but instead I took her into my arms for a warm embrace. I was quite nervous that's for sure but the moment she was in my arms I felt it would always be alright… as long as Anna is around. However, before it will be alright I still had to face something… that something is Anna's wrath. I gulped and looked down to see Anna looking at me. There was something quite different about her; her usual cold and placid face seemed to have softened. Somehow with an urging tug from my heart I thought I would not be murdered by Anna.

And I was correct… but what I got was not what I expected either…

She mustered up all the strength she could and softly murmured, "You really ran out ideas, huh?"

I smiled at her with relief; now knowing that I would survive this odd ordeal; hugging my fiancée… since when was this a sin? I laughed in my mind; since I met Anna Kyouyama of course. I then replied, "Hai Anna…"

We were silent for a while; there was no point in continuing any more conversation anyway. Probably by just looking at each other we were already content; not needing any more words. That was my case, though I'm not quite sure about Anna. Anyway, what I feel for Anna has long surpassed what words could comprehend… I then felt something on my shoulder. I grinned to find Anna – who was still in my arms. Her head was on my shoulder slumbering peacefully… When I look at her like this I can't help but think she's an angel that came from heaven… that she's someone so innocent, naïve and probably even perky or nice. However, even if Anna may not be innocent, naïve and definitely not perky, she's still an angel that came down from heaven… She's an angel that guides me… and somehow… I…

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

No matter how many times I may repeat these three words I know I'll never get tired of it… because… I love her. And that will never change. Probably I won't even be Yoh Asakura without her, definitely not Shaman King or the man I am now. Maybe I'm not yet a "man", that I'm only a teenager… that I cannot comprehend such things. However, I… I… I know and I am sure that I love Anna and would not be who I am without her.

I brought her sleeping body closer mine gently… I don't know… even if maybe… she's not cold anymore (she doesn't seem so anyway), I just want her with me, close to me… Gently because… I wouldn't want her to wake up.

I just wanted to shout to her what I feel… but… I don't know… Maybe I'm just afraid…

_Afraid of what?  
  
Of how… how… Anna would take it._

I sighed and remembered how we first met… It was so sudden… too sudden… but it turned out okay, if a swollen foot is okay… --;;

_I sighed softly as my grandfather called me to our dining room to meet "someone special" as he would call it. My mind though thought it was only a family friend… but anyway, I still followed my grandfather because he did promise me that he would lessen his trainings for me that day._

_"Hurry up Yoh! Your grandmother will be displeased to see us tardy for our guest." Granpa said shoving me into the room quickly._

_Paying no matter to who was inside I laughed. Of course it was weird for my grandfather for me to laugh, but actually I was laughing at his fear for my grandmother. I silently made a vow that I wouldn't want to turn out like that._

_A stern voice suddenly interrupted my laughter and I quickly turned around to see my grandmother accompanied by a blonde-haired girl around my age; my guess was that she was her student, "Take your seat Yohmei, Yoh."_

_Both me and my grandfather sat down. Sitting on the couch, I looked at the girl and gave her a warm smile. Her reaction totally not what I expected, she glared at me for a moment then turned away coldly. Then, I developed a fear of her... to be increased by my grandmother's announcement._

_"Yoh… you do know you're an Asakura, correct?" she told me._

_I nodded nervously thinking of some possibilities and where she was getting at. 'Could she have found out I've been stealing those bean-filled buns from Tamao? I surely hope not…'_

_"Well… an Asakura must be well-disciplined and respectful and…" she countinued on slowly, "I have decided to engage you with my student, Anna." She said pointing to the girl._

_I was silent then asked my grandmother, "Obaa-san… eh… what does 'engaged' mean?"_

_My grandmother sighed muttering something about being embarrassed, "It means that she'll be your future wife Yoh…"_

_"Wife…? What was that again?" I tapped my chin, I do recall Tamao and even grandpa talking about this… wait… grandma is grandpa's wife… Wait… that means…_

_"NANI!?" I exclaimed in shock then I looked at my sudden wife-to-be._

_"Is there something wrong Yoh? Oh… and by the way her name is Anna Kyouyama, be sure you are prepared for the celebration feast later." my grandmother told me but before I could even retort she left me in the room with my grandfather and the girl._

_Might as well make the best of it…_

_I approached the girl and once again gave her a smile, "Hi, I'm Yoh…"_

_She didn't reply but suddenly I felt a strong force on my right foot. I looked from her (who was turned in the other direction) and my foot which was currently being stepped on by her, "I know that… and from now on… I shall take over in your Shaman training."_

_My eyes widened even if it was already teary from the pain on my foot. I turned to look at my grandfather frantically._

_"Don't worry Yoh, everything will turn out fine…" he laughed nervously as he exited the room as well._

_"Do you have a problem?" she asked me her foot still unmoving._

_I nodded not being able to reply just pointing to my foot._

_Instead of taking it off she just stepped on it harder…_

That fear was never lifted and probably that was the first time out of the many that I cried because of Anna in my childhood, but hey, I was ignorant then… I didn't understand who Anna was to me. Now that I think of it, Who is Anna to me? Is she just my fiancee that I love? Or maybe much, much more?  
  


I laughed lightly… that question is too easy to answer, of course, Anna is my life source. Without Anna I wouldn't be who I am. Sure, I wouldn't be myself if I didn't meet Manta, Amidamaru and everyone else. Of course, they accepted me. However Anna, she always believed in me…………… right?

Was it just a pigment of my imagination to think that Anna always cared for me and believed I could be Shaman King?

Maybe, but for this time… just this time, I wouldn't want to find tout if that is true. I like it… when I think she cares, when she shows an act of care to me. Because… she's my Anna… right?

I have no right to claim her… I know that but… I am her fiance, and it feels somewhat… right…?

Yes, that has to be the word.

I felt 'right' with Anna by my side.

I took a breath and smelled the scent of the Christmas spirit, or maybe that was just Anna's hair? Ha, ha… but that led me to another problem… No, not the one with the untouched money… It was something much, much more grave. I didn't know what to give Anna for Christmas.

I barely remember past years… since probably this was one of the best years of my life. I blinked for a while, actually, I think I didn't even give gifts on Christmas, it was usually Anna who bought gifts, but never did we exchange gifts. She was too busy training me for the Shaman Fight, which was done now so that doesn't give me an excuse not to give her anything.

No, it's not that I don't want to give her something. Hence, I would kill to just find something perfect for her! But, I didn't know what. Well, what did you expect? I can't even think of a good gift for Manta and I already asked him what he wanted! I sighed and probably that caused Anna to stir for a while.

I made then a note to move and do actions less.

I smiled; the only way I could think of was to take a nap myself.

I leaned closer to her, planning to kiss her forehead, and I did. It's not as if she would know… and a lazy bum like me can do those things too…

And if I do get caught… Everything would always come out okay.

I whispered to her ear, "I love you…"

I was about to sleep myself when I saw two onyx eyes staring at me in shock – Anna's eyes…

I laughed nervously and scratched my chin lightly, "Oops…"

**_Tsuzuku_**

****

This fic is Six Chapters long ^^ Enjoy minna… R/R


	5. Chapter 5

**Warmth**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

_When the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warm with the one you love. __J___

Anna's POV

I was slowly stirring awake; I felt someone's breath brush to me, then go near my ear. With that I was instantly awoken, though my eyes were still closed there was a whisper in my ear.

"I love you" a baritone voice whispered to my ear.

At first it wasn't clear to me what those words were – or even who said it. However, I remembered who I was with – who wrapped me in his warm embrace, who is the only one in this room right now… Yoh.

I fluttered my eyes open and my thoughts weren't proven wrong – Yoh was smiling about to go asleep himself. I looked at him in shock.

A very stupid thing to do, since he is my fiance and… and… Anna Kyouyama never gets shocked.

Seeing my reaction, he laughed nervously and scratched his chin, "Oops…"

I eyed him still, thinking of what kind of person would ever say that in such a moment. Then it hit me, this is Yoh we were talking about. He really is that way, probably he even forgets his own birthday or Christmas. It must be because he sleeps too much. But even with all his imperfections, I… still love him.

You can rarely find someone like that in the world, yes, Yoh, my Yoh is one and unique. And so is my love for him.

Those are all one and unique for the way I treat him… and the way he treats me isn't like what people would call lovers but… but…

Honestly, I don't know. And probably, I couldn't care less.

I didn't say anything about this, though it has greatly struck me… struck the little heart that I have… or maybe it isn't little, maybe thanks to Yoh, it grows… and I am learning what a heart is.

Because…

If I didn't know or have a heart…

I wouldn't love Yoh.

Probably not replying tensed Yoh, "Anna, are you mad at me?" he told me.

I wanted to laugh, probably one of the few times I did, ever… in my life. Yoh, with those words of yours, I actually want to believe it… not forget it nor would I enraged by it… maybe… just a bit flattered.

I shook my head but still had an even facial expression.

He sighed and I was half-expecting this already –

He's taking those three words back.

It's not as if it's true, right? Of course not… that's just my imagination – if I have one that is…

"Anna… even if you don't… uh… what's that word again?" he rummaged his mind for the correct vocabulary and if I were I normal person, I would have found this adorable but I ain't so… well I didn't. He suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah, I meant to say… even if you don't reciprocate how I feel; I love you. I really do…"

And probably if I was one of those hopeless romantics out there in the world I would have been in a verge of tears but I am Kyouyama Anna and as expected I didn't but those words…

They melted the wall of ice that shielded my small heart making me love this person in front of me more… but still, I gave no reply.

Yoh gave a sheepish grin despite his nervousness, "And by the way I wasn't able to start Christmas shopping yet…" he bowed in apology as if I was a priest (?) and he was confessing such a grave sin to me.

I raised an eyesbrow and looked at him for a moment as he flinched, "Don't worry about it, just add even more training for tomorrow and I'll just accompany you next time…" I told him.

He smiled at me; he probably thought I didn't hear him there a while ago… when he confessed those three words to me. However, he's wrong; I remember that quite vividly. Or maybe he thought that I didn't understand – which I honestly don't. Or maybe he thinks I took it in another way – which way did I take it for anyway? Do I think the love meant sibling-love, love because he is my fiance or love that comes from the deepest regions of his heart? I myself don't know.

He seemed to have relaxed and suddenly just asked, "What would you like for Christmas, Anna?"

I actually thought that I shouldn't answer him anymore but I did anyway… but maybe that wasn't even an answer, "I don't know…"

He seemed to be ecstatic to find out so he asked again, now in a phrasing the words differently, "Anything that you would want, I mean… I want to give you a gift that you would love and cherish…"

I shrugged then asked, "Why are you so intent with finding out anyway?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I love you… from the deepest regions of my heart," he smiled sheepishly, "Now that I told you, I feel a huge weight has been lifted from me."

I was speechless but managed to ask him in an even voice, "Don't you care if I don't love you back?"

Yoh sighed, "Well, if I did mope will things get better for me? I'm just happy to know that you are a part of my life Anna, and I know I can't force you to love me, if you don't. Even if I do feel pain, I wouldn't want you to see it because I want you to be happy – happy the way you are happy."

"It was a hypothetical question Yoh." I said plopped yourself on the couch in your lazy way.

"Oh I see…" he yawned then his eyes widened, "I know what hypothetical means since it was one of the vocabulary words sensei gave us but… but… what do you mean by that?"

Maybe it wouldn't be bad for Yoh to know, I mean… it is only right he gets his reply correct?

I whispered something to his ear with a faint smirk.

His face turned crimson and shocked and I gave another smirk – one resembling those made by his friend, Ren Tao.

"You have no idea how this makes me so happy!" he smiled blissfully; he was all flushed and seemed so warm when I felt arms around me.

He hugged be then… Oh God, whoever though Yoh these things? Honestly, I know they don't teach this in school… it must be those whacked up friends of his… WHAT!? DID HE PRACTICE? Oh well, who's there to complain?

I was enjoying his every bit of kissing me. In addition to that, I kissed back… Anna Kyouyama kissed back.

However, even if I wasn't acting like myself…

It just feels so right…

Right?

And with this, I still managed to remember how cold I was a while ago…

Indeed, when the warmth of hot chocolate isn't enough, you can feel warmth with the one you love…

Finally we broke apart, and all I saw was his smiling face and sparkling eyes.

And even though thinking this isn't like me, that's all I wanted to see.

**_Tsuzuku and to be concluded ^^_**

****

And I would like to thank Ashly and Nic for reminding me about my close deadline and causing me to cram, also the song Omokage to keep me going ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

**Warmth**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Yoh's POV**

At first, I wondered what she was doing; did she plan to kill me? Did she want to add more training or anything else as long as it was negative… which is totally contrary to my optimistic outlook in life? However, what happened was already out of that. It was positive but no, not at all did I expect that to happen. This was like a dream; I learned new words and alongside that, my deepest desire came true…

She edged near my ear and whispered these words, "Well, even though you are one hell of a baka, I still seem to –" she paused probably not used to saying such things but still continued, "love you too…"

My heart was pounding so quickly then and as if out of instinct I took her in my arms and bent down.

Well, any person would know what I did. I kissed her of course. I never thought she would return it – even if I poured my soul into it but she did… and that… that makes me so happy.

Hugging her tightly, I felt that she no longer felt cold – or rather, if she did I would do anything for her not to be cold. I would always keep her warm and safe in my arms. She is Anna Kyouyama, my queen… for I am the Shaman King. I promised her I would give her an easy life and I will even if it is the last thing I do and even if she doesn't know this, I pledge that she will be the one I love forever more and I would fight for her even if the whole world was against me. I love her; I love Anna Kyouyama.

In these few moments, all the missing pieces in my life were beginning to come together and form a perfect picture.

Finally, we broke apart, me, somewhat panting for breath. I looked at her with happy eyes thinking how fortunate I am, that even if I was the laziest of all the lazy bums in the world… I get someone like Anna.

I finally was able to say something… with my lazy voice I told her, "If this is what it means to be a baka… I love it…" I murmured with a laugh.

She stayed silent and I was quite used to that but I still somewhat pestered her.

"Are you sure you don't have anything in particular you want for Christmas?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Anyway, I believe I already got what I wanted."

Hearing those words, I blushed, "Ah… I see but any material thing you want?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you really pestering me?"

I shook my head rapidly; the only thing missing probably was it to fall off, "I really just want to know."

"Well, I really don't know… I haven't begun Christmas shopping yet, remember?" she looked at me with her piercing gaze.

"Ah… you're right…" I scratched my chin, "Well, if there's anything you want, tell me."

She gave another smirk – which freakily resembles one of Ren's… "You don't have to tell me that."

I smiled even if I knew what she meant… and what my wallet would be – empty. Yes… no matter what, Anna will be Anna…

I put my arms on her shoulder, "Everything turned out alright, ne Anna?"

She nodded but then said, "But, when that loud-mouth Ainu comes back… you know what I'll do to him right?"

I nodded and in my mind pitied Horo Horo. Then I pitied myself when Anna continued…

"Then you should remember all your added training…" Anna noted looking at the grandfather's clock that hung on the walls of our soon-to-be onsen, "Your training will begin at 5 o'clock in the morning tomorrow… be sure to eat first."

I nodded but then pleaded, "Can't my training be any less than that?"

She shook her head firmly, "A deal's a deal… You seemed quite happy about them a while ago…" she commented.

"But, I get too lazy to wake up that early in the morning!" I whined like a child.

Oblivious to my surroundings, Anna suddenly stepped on my foot is this de ja vu of a certain memory? Yes, it is, "Anna… ah… your foot…"

Not paying attention to what I was saying, she stepped on it harder. This really reminds me of that time long before… when I was first set to engage with her – the first time I cried around her. What wonderful memories indeed… it makes me so he, he, pathetic at the memories.

I raised my hands in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'll do it!"

"Ten added laps…" she said as she took her foot off.

I sighed then nodded, "What about the Christmas shopping?"

"We can do that this weekend…" Anna told me.

I nodded then laid my head lazily on her shoulder, "Aishiteru…" I murmured to her planning to take a short nap.

"Aishiteru…" she replied laying her head on top of mine to have a short nap as well… but heck, who can sleep in that kind of position!?

We both separated and I gestured for Anna to sleep on my lap and she did.

"Ne, Yoh…" she asked softly; very un-Anna-like but still I knew, she is Anna.

"What is it?" I told her.

"I want… to…" she now said the last part in a softer voice, "I mean can we… get married on Christmas time?"

I smiled then nodded, "Anything for you…"

I only knew how true those words were, anything for Anna - anything at all… even if she wished for the moon I'll get it or something non-existent, I'll create it… anything for Anna…

After that, she fell asleep almost immediately… and I watched her, my angel, my love and my greatest fear all in one package! I'm surely a lucky man. I prepared to sleep too when…

"Yoh-dono…! How is Anna –"

I shook my hand to tell Amidamaru not to make anymore noises for Anna was know alright, and probably needed some sleep, "She's fine Amidamaru…" I said in a soft voice.

"I better leave you guys…" and with that, Amidamaru exited their living room again now reassured that Anna was safe. He probably went out to have fun with Mosuke and Bason.

I stroked Anna's blonde hair with a goofy grin then stopped to get some sleep. I then felt Anna snuggle closer to him and because of this; I bent down a little then kissed her on the forehead, "Merry Christmas..."

I fingered her face but then stopped in fear that she would stir, I then laid my head comfortably and prepared to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes but Anna's image vividly remained.

My arms found their way to hug her again, making sure she was warm and safe…

And yes, when the warmth of hot chocolate is not enough, you can feel warm with the one you love…

I love you Anna; I love you more than you can ever imagine… but maybe, I also can't imagine how you love me… but I am content… content in knowing you love me too – that I am special to you, that I am in your life. Anna, you may scare me sometimes but… I really do love you… and maybe that's what scares me, however, my love will always prevail. You are the best Christmas gift I have gotten my whole life even if I didn't met you in Christmas time… because even in every day of the year you become more and more special to me.

I will give you warmth forever more… just as long as you need it…

I love you… Anna.

*******

As the two lovers slumbered, two half-drunk mugs of hot chocolate remain being blown by the cold yet warm wind of Christmas. ^^

**_Owari…?_****__**

****

Takari-san: Thank you Ashly, Lazuli-neko (Nic), the song 3 Primary Colors and Omokage, Omoikane (our computer), the Shaman King Specials (and many other things for making me be able to finish this piece of work)

Of course, you reader/reviewer ^^

Blame the following for my cramming on this chapter and probably the whole series:

The game Disgaea, our PS2, C3 CON (the anime con), Blitzball in FF10, the internet, school projects and Christmas shopping

**Shameless Plug: **--;; If you have time, check out the Second Saga of Warmth: Reminiscence (Horo/Tamao)


End file.
